Dragon Age II: Beautiful Misunderstandings
by SweetAbsurdity
Summary: DA II: Savannah Hawk spends her days in Kirkwall searching for a purpose. It doesn't get any easier but is helped along by unexpected friends; one in particular that surprises and changes her life forever. Fenris x Hawk.
1. Prologue

Beautiful Misunderstandings: Dragon Age II

**Author's Note:**

_Hello everyone,_

_Thank you to all readers for checking this story. I have honestly have not sat down and wrote for years and definitely even longer since a fan fiction! I could not resist picking up writing again for Dragon Age II. After skimming through some fanfictions to feed my craving I didn't have much luck, so I have started my own. I want to follow the plot and game as closely as possible and portraying it in my own style and telling. That's what a fanction is right? For you lovely fan girls and boys this will be without a doubt a Fenris x Hawk writing. However, I cherish stories that can develop on all levels: plot, characters, etc. This story will slowly work into the Fenris romance.. _

_Once again, I have not written in years. Let me stress this, the only books I have been able to read are school books. Yay college. I hope to improve and find my passion for writing again through this story. So please critics and encouragers needed! If this fanfiction turns out to be a dud, I will stop writing. If some of you love it, I will love to keep writing. _

_*I do not own Dragon Age II or any of its characters etc. etc. *_

_P.S.: Sorry for any typos or weird grammatical errors. I have a test to study for and wanted to go ahead and post. _

**Prologue: Arrival to Kirkwall**

Darkspawn, dragons, and death were all that filled Savannah Hawk's mind as they arrived to Kirkwall. People rushed passed her, the crowd causing her to lose the faces she found familiar. Her mother, her brother, and Aveline were all that she had now. She looked at her hands, still crusty with Bethany's blood or was it the darkspawn's blood? Her clothes were stained with efforts of battle and the passing of the dead. Bethany was no more. Savannah could still hear her mother's echoing cries.

"_How could you let her charge in like that?..."_

She gripped her hands tightly around her staff, her head throbbing from all the mind blasts she had to cast during their escape from the darkspawn. Her hands burned from her spells, her knees felt weak and the muscles in her arms were shivering. She stared blankly. All these people around her had lost everything, desperately fleeing from a horde of creatures that only brought death.

How could she protect her family if she couldn't even save her sister?

A firm hand grabbed her shoulder; Savannah quickly looked up frightened that a Templar had noticed her. Did she cast a spell during her musings? Were her hands or staff glowing? Her panicked heart quieted to see it was only Aveline, her own being coated in blood and the dirt of battle. The look in Aveline's eyes stung but she realized she wasn't the only one that had lost.

She had to be strong for mother and strong for Carter, even though he would fight her to her dying days that he didn't need any of her help.

Savannah nodded and continued past the gates.

"They're not letting anyone through," Aveline said, her voice unusually strong despite the recent events.

"This cannot be," her mother sighed, her voice on the edge of breaking. Savannah looked over worriedly at her but Carter was already consoling her. Savannah looked back at the gates. So many desperate people were trying to get past. How in the hell did they stand a chance? Perhaps she could act like an abomination? Maybe it would scare the crowd enough to cause frenzy?

Savannah sighed, she be no good to her mother that way. The Templars would lock her up for sure. A nice killing spree in the prison of other mages overcome by abominations would be nice. A good outlet for all this pent up anger was needed. She clenched her hands tighter around her staff. Hell's teeth. She needed to get herself together.

She caught the last words of Aveline, "and they would throw us all to the wolves. Unbelievable."

"We are getting in one way or another," Savannah spoke up.

"We need to find Gamlen. Our family has always been highly regarded in Kirkwall," their mother looked worried at the crowd at the gates. "He can do something. I am sure of it!"

"Let's hope Gamlen got your letter," Carter looked at their mother, her face both a mixture and hope and worry.

Aveline started to lead, her eyes set on a man standing behind the guards, with each scream, plead, and sob some of the guards glanced back to be received by a firm frown. He had to be in charge. "The guards seem to be reporting to that man. Perhaps we can speak to him."

Savannah followed her gesture and nodded. "Let us get some answers then."

Carter took place by Savannah's side, the more they traveled into the mob the sounds of screaming and shouting increased with intensity. Carter protectively took hold of Savannah's arm. She wanted to protest but it was not a place to make a scene.

"Do you have a ship then? Anything to take us out of here!" Screamed one man, the guards pushing him back.

"My babies need food and water! Please let us in!"

"I cannot go back! I just can't!"

"Help us! **Help us please**!"

Savannah looked back at Aveline, her sight was firm set on the guard, though her disgust could not be hidden.

"So this is where mother is from. Charming place isn't it," Carter joked, a pathetic attempt to drown out the screaming and crying.

"I know," Savannah pointed above them. "I especially love the anorexic statues that look like their clawing their eyes out. Brings an artist charm don't you think?"

Carter lightly laughed and Savannah smiled. She suddenly cringed. "Ow Carter my arm!"

"Sorry," Carter lessened his grip.

"Get back to the crowd you lot!" the guard growled, "Bullying yourself through won't get you anywhere but in trouble! We have enough refugees!"

"Surely you will let us in" Aveline pleaded, her weakness was starting to break through. Savannah drew herself from her brother, standing firm in front of the guard.

"Why aren't we being allowed in the city?"

The guard dragged his hand across his face, wiping the sweat from his brow. "If it was up to me I bar the gates and send everyone else somewhere to beg."

His eyes looked over Savannah, his eyes lingered too long for Savannah's liking. "But unfortunately it is not up to me. Some of you actually have business in the city," he sighed, "So Knight Commander Meredith want to sort you all out." He looked at the large crowd, his irritation could not be any more apparent. "Most of you will be shipped. Right. Back. Out."

The guard glanced at Savannah, "A shame for you though."

Savannah shifted, the screams were to loud for Carter to pick up on his pass. She gave the guard a squinted eye smile. "Yeah. Sure, it is. The blood and cuts of darkspawn must really make me glow."

"This Meredith…she sounds like a Templar. Why are Templars controlling the guard?" Savannah kept her squinting up, daring the guard to make anymore offhanded remarks.

"She doesn't rule the guard, she is the power here in Kirkwall."

Great. Savannah could hear her brother's sigh even if it was miles away. She was a mage. Big power here in Kirkwall was a Templar. How the fuck was she going to make this work?

"Who we can talk to then? We need to get into the city" Aveline spoke up.

"Yes, yes. Same old story," the guard glanced around, gritting his teeth together. "Talk to Captain Ewald."

Before Savannah could open her mouth he sharply added, his eyes set on a ruckus in the crowd. "I am through talking. Good day." He stormed off leaving Savannah and her company to be rushed over by the crowd.

"We need to find Captain Ewald!" she screamed at Aveline and Carter, they both desperately fighting for their own private space in the mob.

Savannah pushed forward, half attempted to cast a spell. With a templar leading the guard though she resorted to just pushing her way through.

"Why don't they open the bloody gates!" She heard Carter yell.

Her head was pounding. She was ready for a hot bath, she didn't care if the tub was filled with the shitty sea water outside. All she wanted was a hot bath and a bed. They had to get into this city. There had to be a way through her Uncle.

She stormed ahead leaving Carter and Aveline in her shadow. She could hear them talking in the corridors.

"Tell me, how did your family escape Lothering? Almost everyone who hadn't fled ..." Aveline was cut off abruptly by Carter.

"My sister. If she wasn't with us, I don't think we'd be here." Carter said in a rushed tone, his breathe labored by climbing the stairs. Savannah quickened her pace, as much as it strained her already weak body she didn't want to be a part of Carter's conversation and what he said next only confirmed it.

"But you seem quite skilled as well." Aveline spoke softly, "You really helped-"

"I am not my sister." Carter spat, almost growled out of hate.

Savannah sighed. He was just ill. A long boat ride. Who was she kidding? Carter would never get over his jealousy. She "sucked up everything in mother's womb" Carter liked to say. All the skill, talent, and looks. Sometimes she even wondered if he was bitter because she was a mage. That being a mage to Carter was getting all the attention. He just didn't know how hard things were for her. She was alone and hated by the rest of the world. Maybe one day Carter would see that, but she didn't hope for that to be soon.

She feigned a smile when they reached the top of the steps, mostly for Aveline's sake she would be nice. "I think Captain Ewald is here in the courtyard," Savannah paused, she heard shouting. "There is something wrong, be ready."

Carter and Aveline put their hand on the hilts of their swords as Savannah approached. An angry man was in Captain Ewald's face. The desperation in his face and voice revealed nothing but anger.

"Let us through you piece of shit! I am not staying here anymore! I paid good gold to be in here!" the man spat. Ewald stood his ground.

"You and half of Ferelden! The city is already full, we are not taking anymore refugees." The guard was firm and calm and it infuriated the other man even more.

Savannah wiggled her way past the other man's group despite Carter's objections.

"Surely you are letting some in?" Savannah looked at Ewald, trying her softest voice yet since the arrival to Kirkwall. All she wanted was to blow some things up, the anger and frustration inside her stirring the magic in her. Her fingertips tingled. If the man behind her even made the wrong move…..

"You wouldn't be out here if you didn't let anyone enter."

"That's right! You've been letting all sorts of people in!" growled the man behind her.

"As I have said, the city is full," the guard sighed. "Do you think you have any more gold than this man here," he gestured towards to man with a reddening face.

"But we have family here," Carter injected.

"Yes, a story we have heard a thousand times, " Ewald said. " We will find some ships to take you all back to Ferelden eventually. Until now you stay here."

Savannah's patience was worn thin. Stay here? "Fuck that," she shook her head, " Our Uncle Gamlen is here! Surely he knows we are coming!"

"Gamlen?" Ewald scratched his head. "That name sounds familiar."

"He owns an estate here in Kirkwall," Carter's voice was light, some happiness and hope was starting to show through.

"Heh," Ewald shook his head. "The Gamlen I know is a weasel, can't even rub to coppers together, but I will see what I can do-"

"What?" shouted the man behind Savannah.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Let's fight, she thought.

"We have been here for FOUR DAYS," the man behind her threw down everything he was holding and unsheathed his sword. "I am tired of this shit! I will get into Kirkwall if I have to kill you all!"

"Carter! Aveline!" Savannah shouted and they quickly engaged into battle with the other men. Savannah blew the angry man back with a mind blast, causing him to scramble backwards knocking into other members of his crew.

Aveline drew her shield up bashing it across a man's face, blood and the snapping sound of his neck drawing the start of their combat.

Savannah drew her staff; her fingers were on fire with anticipation. The crowd was perfectly surrounded. "Back up!" she shouted and sent the fire on her hands into the crowd, the fireball she conjured exploded blasting several men and some limbs across the courtyard.

"Get the mage!" the leader screamed, charging towards her. She blocked his sword with her staff, her leg wobbled but she held his strength pushing him back and swiped her arm out, a cone of cold following freezing the leader in place. She spun the staff, its jagged edge pointed at his chest. He didn't have time to scream as her staff plunged into his chest.

She withdrew, a line of blood following and a limb body slumped at her feet still covered in melting ice. She quickly glanced around to see Aveline knocking down an opponent, her sword slashing across his throat for a quick end. Carter was wiping off his face, his skin pale from seeing still burning bodies on the courtyard. Savannah groaned; he was going to hate her even more now. Those were human remains surrounding him, not darkspawn.

She had to end it quickly. She had to. But all Carter would see in her is mage bloodlust. Her head pounded, things were going white, the sound of Ewald's sword striking against a fleeing man's sword made her head spin.

"Carter, your shoulder please," she sighed in relief as her brother rushed to her side, his half second look of worry gone. "Oh so I get to hold you up after you show off and blow these men to fucking smithereens?"

"No Carter," Savannah sighed. "I just want to get somewhere, anywhere, as fast as we can and they were in the way."

"Unbelievable" Ewald said, shaking his head looking at Savannah. "Thank you for the help, no thanks to you" he said offhandly to a guard. "I can try and get you into the city but no guaranties. Take care of your selves until then." Ewald turned his back walking up the stairs, barking orders to clean the mess below.

"Oh I see showing off the captain Ewald too huh," Carter said as he helped the limping Savannah away.

"By the Maker," Savannah sighed, "Why do you think I am after every man we meet?"

"Lets just get back to the others and tell them the news," Aveline said, trying to hold back her laughter as Carter picked up Savannah, mumbling.

Three days had passed and Gamlen had finally showed his face, however, the meeting did not go as exactly as Savannah had hoped. There was mourning over Bethany and discussions about getting into the city. Apparently her dream of finally finding a place inside the city was in her grasp but with a catch. A lovely catch at that. She and Carter would have to work off their debt into getting into the city. Aveline, a woman she was growing fond of as a friend, would be there too.

A year.

A year of her life gone to this miserable, creepy statue, stinky city named Kirkwall.

But what else could she do. Carter was going to hate her but a deal was made with Meeran, the leader of the Red Iron. She would be a mercenary. Thus her year working for him begun, full of bloody, shady errands. That was the year Savannah Hawk could only dream and drink her nights away to numb the pain.

She was so alone but she had her brother, mother, now a sorry uncle, and Aveline to fight for. After the year was over she was going to live again.

She swore it.


	2. Chapter One: New Year and New Debts

Chapter One: New Year and New Debts.

Dreams, especially sweet dreams, rarely came to Savannah Hawk anymore, yet she awoke that morning, a tired smile stretched across her face. Yesterday was her last day of work. She could actually step outside of her uncle's shit hole he called a house and do something productive for herself. She was eager with excitement; she would actually be able to take a damn bath, clean her armor and not worry about returning back home covered in blood.

Or so she hoped.

"Uncle!" Savannah yelled while gathering a towel. "Please tell me some damn bath water is ready!" She shouted, walking out half expecting to see her Uncle stuffing his mouth with their last pieces of bread. Instead she was pleased to see him sitting at the study, his sunken eyes looking at her with a mixture of sarcasm and disgust.

She smirked. Over the year her and her Uncle had gotten in many heated arguments which were always quickly stifled by her mother. Speaking of which…."Where is mother?"

"With Carter," Gamlen went back to shuffling through his papers at his desk, his eyebrows furrowed in a growing anger. "Carter and your mother went to town. They'll be back shortly….._Andraste's breath!_" He slammed his hands on the desk, getting up so fast the chair almost toppled over. "Also all these damn letters are here for you…Miss. Hawk." Gamlen snarled and sighed, "I'm going out."

Savannah watched her uncle leave. Great, he was probably going to the Hanged Man. "Well guess I won't be visiting there until later…" she shook her head and headed to the bath room.

X x x x x x

_Hurtled into the chaos, you fight... and the world will shake before you._

A cold splash of water to the face jerked Savannah out of her daze. She looked into at herself in the mirror, breathing heavily to shake the water droplets from her nose. Her amber eyes were intense as she starred her reflection down. A face her sister and mother praised and many men always adored. Her blonde hair had been kissed by the sun over the years and fell to her shoulders in lush locks. Her lips always a rosy red, pouty and full. Her eyes were adored with long dark lashes, drawing even more attention to her unnatural striking eyes. Eyes and beauty of an apostate, Carter used to always say behind her back, even as teenagers. It was his defense to keep men away from her, because no one wanted to enter a courtship with a possible abomination right?

Savannah ran her hands through her hair, pulling it back from her face, Flemeth's murky voice still echoing in her head. She would have to fulfill her favor to Flemeth soon. Carter would not be happy to be reminded of their favor.

Speaking of the devil….she could hear Carter out in the living room. His muffled tones sounded eager and excited. "Finally," she smiled checking her armor in the mirror, her body was still lithe but curvy. The Hawke family blessing her mother always like to joke, "Going to bring me many grandchildren on day," her mother would joke. She missed that side of their mother, ever since their arrival to Kirkwall their days were spent worrying about finances and if food would be on the table. Even when they managed to scrap their last coopers together for a hearty meal the shipments in Kirkwall would be delayed.

"Savannah! Savannah!"

She sighed, making last adjustments to her boots. "Be right there Carter! Hold up!" She grabbed tightly onto her boot strings pulling them tight and winced. She couldn't wait to buy her own mage friendly clothing. Carter would bitch because of the growing rate of mages being arrested by the Templar, but having more comfortable clothes was almost worth being Tranquil for.

She stormed outside, greeted by a grinning Carter and an extremely worried face of her mother. Great. Carter was up to something.

Carter grabbed her sister's shoulders, "I ran into a dwarf this morning and you never guess," Carter's voice ran off in excited and Savannah pushed him back squinting suspiciously at him.

"Did I just hear you say deep roads….and investment…..in the same sentence?"

"Just hear me out…" Carter was catching his breath, his eyes were full of excitement, desperately searching his sister's face for any hint of acceptance.

"By the Maker," Savannah sat down, "I am going to regret this.

X x x x x

Statues of slaves that were crafted in pain had once made Savannah feel on edge but over the year they had become a part of the scenery like they were potted plants. This was one of the reasons why Savannah loved high town because quite ironically the statues themselves were being over grown by vines. Her face was full of wonder, staring at all the flowers. It was spring in Kirkwall and the flowers were showing their faces. During her time as a mercenary all her "dealings" had been done during night, sneaking into back alley ways, finding the hidden key to a certain nobleman's house that needed to be "delt with", running into gangs…

"Oh I didn't know the refugees were in high town now," a noble woman's snicker caught her ears and she jerked her head around. She couldn't get to upset about her remarks, she was right. Lowtown was like living is a post-war city. The smell of smoke was always thick and embers from the foundry came down like a never ending rain. Spikes surrounded the buildings as if to keep out unknown invaders and the people around always had smut covered clothes, their eyes empty and blank.

"Carter where is this dwarf of yours," Savannah sighed, "I have seen four dwarfs so far, just pick one and lets get going. I need to visit Aveline and I want to get the Hanged Man in time for wine tonight." Fire Seed Wine, tonight was going to be her night.

"Getting close," Carter kept walking, his fast pace starting to get on Savannah's nerves. "I heard him talking about the deep roads this morning and I think we can get in."

"Oh. You haven't even talked to him yet?" Savannah groaned.

"Sorta," Carter scratched his head, "I thought maybe if…"

"Oh if I came along right? Cause I am the bitch and I can talk some sense into him?" Savannah crossed her arms, refusing to go any further. She was tired of climbing Hightown steps; all she wanted was a good stiff drink.

"You said bitch, not me." Carter's smug didn't make her any happier.

"I have not seen Aveline in two months now and I have a drink date with Isabella." Savannah shifted, the weight or rather the absent of weight on her back reminded her, "AND you took my staff away this morning!"

"Shhh shhh," Carter reached to grab her arm and she violently dodged him, his fingers grasping nothing but air. "Don't let people hear that. Commander Meredith's residence is nearby you know...you being a apo-…mage and all."

"Carter." Savannah growled, her fingers were starting to tingle. It would be so easy to daze her brother right now; just one spell and she could run off and drink the night away.

"Please." Carter smiled, "You will have plenty of time to catch up with Aveline….and "hang out" with Isabella."

"Carter." Savannah's eyes finally gave her away, they must have been glowing because Carter's look dramatically changed and he continued his pace. "Sorry, he's in the Merchant Guild area. I remembered."

Savannah walked beside her brother, fists clenched. "Isabella is a good friend of mine, I am getting tired of your snide jokes about me and her," she quickly added, "you even have mother asking me about my sexuality! Seriously. Yeah, you look at me like that."

"All she does is talk about sex, I don't see what you see in her."

"I know what you see in her," Savannah playfully held her hands to her chest, squeezing her boobs together.

"By the Maker sister," Carter held his hand to his face, his face turning red. "There are people around."

"And I will just get worse."

"Right right", Carter was surveying the district. All dwarves looked the same to him.

"Isabella suggested that you should go easy on "Bunny" in the Blooming Rose. " Savannah sly smirks. "Rumor has it she's a eunuch."

"Maker's breathe," Carter stormed off, pretending not to hear. "There he is and he doesn't look happy."

X x x x x

The dwarf's voice was a stern as his face, "No. You're too late! Already done!" the dwarf turned his back, storming off but Carter ran after him. Savannah sighed, following after. She couldn't deny her brother of this, his voice was painfully desperate. Maybe they really could profit from the deep roads. At what cost? What would happen if they went down there and found nothing at all?

Worse yet, Savannah looked at her brother, her heart sinking. She couldn't lose him to the darkspawn too.

"You need us," Carter was saying, keeping pace with the dwarf. "You will need protection and that's why you need us." Carter glanced back at her sister and she just shrugged. "We have fought the darkspawn before!"

Carter needed his episode of independence yet he kept looking at her for guidance. She sighed, giving in and flanked her brother, her eyes watching the dwarf intently.

"Look precious," the dwarf turned and jutted his finger at Carter. " I don't care if you tore the bloody horns off an ogre with your bare hands. Do you know how many people want to hire on to this position?"

Carter's independence moment was over, he looked at his sister, his face twisted in frustration. She half expected him to start stomping his foot at the ground. "You make him understand! We are running from your bloody Templars!"

"There was no need for that Carter," Savannah sharply said, and looked at the dwarf. "Bartrand is your name right? Look, we have the skills and manpower to get you through the darkroads. We are skilled, I assure you."

"Trying to get rich quick right?" Bartand scoffed, rubbing his beard as he eyed Savannah down. "I have heard of your skills mage." He scoffed, "but you can just find another meal ticket."

Bartand walked off, never looking back.

Savannah sighed, maybe if she had squeezed her boobs together maybe it would have changed the dwarf's mind. Damn.

Carter sighed. Here came the classical attitude "it's all your fault" from Carter. She looked at him and smiled, fully prepared for it.

"Well." Carter sighed, throwing his hands down at his sides. "Right back to waiting for someone to turn us in."

"Carter. Relax." Savannah sighed, "Unless you suddenly become a mage over night the only person the Templars will be dragging in will be me."

Carter frowned, "I am sorry," he looked at the ground kicking a stray rock out of anger. "Shit. Did I sound that bad?"

"You have sounded that bad all morning," Savannah harshly added.

"By the Maker," Carter sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I am turning into Gamlen," some hope showed his Carter's face as they started to walk together. "Maybe Gamlen can convince him. I mean he has got a head for this garbage. He knows people and such…"

"Gamlen is a snake," Savannah sighed, "It would be better if you approached this in a more genuine and diplomatic way, but maybe Gamlen's bullshit will work too."

"But what else can we do Savannah," Carter shook his head, "I was so sure Bartand would let us onto the expedition. We're losing ground and I don't want to wake up in the Gallows."

"We will talk about it later." Savannah patted her brother on the back, smiling as best as she could. Lovely Carter, always knew how to remind her of the noose around her neck. "Let us go visit Aveline and see how she is doing in the guard. Her insight might help us understand who exactly this Bartand is. Hm?"

Carter smiled. "Sounds good."

Savannah looked back, a flash of red hair and a sharp force hitting her on the shoulder. "Um excuse you." She looked back at the pedestrian, "there was no need for that, plenty of room…." She trailed off, "Carter." She was patting herself down; she couldn't feel her money pack. As skimpy as the amount of coins there was in there she knew it was gone.

"Hey!" Carter shouted, realizing his sister's look of panic. The red head exploded into a run and Carter quickly pursued. Savannah chased after, if she could get the red head in view she could knock him down. Force magic was her best ally in hiding her magic. She couldn't wait to see the thief kissing the ground wondering what in the hell hit him.

By the time she rounded the bin her brother Carter was stopped, the red haired thief pinned on the wall by an arrow. On closer expectation the thief was just a teenager, his eyes full of panic trying to escape the arrow. Unfortunately, he was hung like a picture frame; no matter how hard he pulled the arrow was not breaking.

"I knew a guy once who could take every coin out of your pockets just by smiling you," a dwarf approached the hanging boy drawing his crossbow back onto his back. "But you…" the dwarf approached the child, holding his hand out. There was an intense charm in the dwarf's words and smile. "You just don't have the style to work in Hightown." The money pouch landed in the dwarfs hand and Savannah continued her approach, mumbling past Carter who was only good for staring.

"Had enough of dwarfs today, better not take my fucking gold."

"Might want to find yourself a new line of work." The dwarf smiled and landed a punch hard enough into the kids face to cause him to collapse as the dwarf retrieved his arrow back.

"Hey-" Savannah held out her hands, watching her money pouch fly into her hands. "Oh- why thank you…"

"Not a problem," the dwarf smiled, playfully spinning the arrow around in his hand. Savannah watched the arrow intently, if one drip of blood landed on her…

"Name is Varric Tethras, at your service!" Varric smiled. "You must be the lovely Hawke," Varric smiled extending it to shake her hand but instead kissed it.

He was smooth. Too smooth.

"How do you-" Carter started to ask and Varric held his hand up, a smile on his face.

"I saw you talking to Bartand," Varric sighed, "I apologize for his behavior, he wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw."

"Oh really?" Savannah was interested now.

"Bartand is my brother," Varric smiled, "And he doesn't realize that we need someone like you."

"That's what I tried telling him!" Carter said, the excitement in his voice made it seem he was yelling.

"He wouldn't admit you see…" Varric's voice was smooth and warm. It reminded Savannah of butter that she wanted to load on a hot muffin, maybe even a hot blue berry or strawberry muffin. Her stomach growled. "I am, however, quite practical."

"What do you mean exactly?" Carter's voice has returned somewhat normal. "Are you going to be a part of Bartand's expedition? Can you help us get in?"

Varric's voice entranced Savannah, but the dwarf loved to talk. She wasn't complaining. He explained the expedition and insisted that he could have her as a partner instead of being hired on as guards. He promised treasures beyond the imagining. Savannah could only imagine how giddy Carter's thoughts were the more the dwarf talked. Bartand apparently had good information that whatever they were going to find was going to happen. Varric was sly and smooth and promised the help of his assistance and his crossbow….Bianca.

After more prying questions the dwarf's smooth voice had made some sense. His argument was that they needed each other and honestly he was right. The dwarf seemed he was going to be a good ally, even knew places to find work and a huge plus towards Savannah he wanted to meet up at the Hanged Man later. A new friend and new work. Her new year seemed it would be better than her last.

"Ok Varric," Savannah smiled, "You're right. Let us talk to your brother and see what we can work out. I will love for you to join us!"

X x x x x

"Aveline!" Savannah called out thankful to see the fully armored women. Aveline shifted slightly but only to survey another guard post.

"Hello Hawke," her voice was as stale as the Kirkwall air.

"That's it?" Savannah crossed her arms, "I know you have been busy and all but I was expecting a warmer hello. It's been a while I just wanted to check by but I can go…."

Aveline quickly turned, shaking her head. "I'm sorry it feels like we have just talked. I have been so busy in the guard the days just run together." Aveline managed a rough smile; the fatigue in her face had aged her over the year. Poor Aveline, work was all she had to forget about the day she lost her husband. Savannah couldn't be angry at her and greeted her with a tight hug.

"Yeah I understand," Savannah sighed, "I have been busy myself."

"So I have heard," Aveline motioned her to follow with her head and they stepped away from the guard duty board.

"Oh keeping an eye on me huh?" Savannah teased but internally she was annoyed. She already had one mother, it was hard enough now a days to have a private life living with her mother, brother, and uncle. She didn't appreciate another person noising into her business.

"You need to watch out for Bartrand," Aveline leaned against the wall, surveying the guards in the background behind Savannah briefly. "He is a son of a bitch."

"You know I don't like it when you have people watch me," Savannah lowered her voice, "I am looking over my shoulder enough as it is you know! Knight Commander Meredith is tightening her grip on mages in the city and it doesn't look good for me to have guards following me too. Besides shouldn't there be a higher concern for these Qunari who have settled in town?"

"Don't remind me," Aveline sighed reaching her hands up to adjust the head band around her head quickly tucking back any strains of blonde hair that strayed. Savannah couldn't help but notice her hands looked rougher than last time she saw her.

"Also, I just talked to Bartand today Aveline, you could really slack up on me some, I was going to talk to about what happened but I guess you already know everything." Savannah couldn't hold back the sarcasm in her voice.

"Information is one of the perks of this job, what can I say?" Aveline shrugged, 'Besides it saved me from sitting on your doorstep.

"Heh," Savannah coughed.

"After everything we had to go through to get here," Aveline's strong and confident stature slumped, her always firmly clenched jaw quivered but she quickly regained herself. "I take care of my friends; I promise the guard will not turn you in under my watch and now you have this….deal….with Bartand I might be able to help you." A look of disgust crossed her face as she looked towards the guard duty sheets. "With the places they have me patrolling I have got time."

"Good," Savannah slyly grinned, "How about we grab some drinks tonight at the Hanged Man."

"I was waiting for you to bring that up," Aveline laughed, "but sure Hawke I will go. I have a job to offer to you if you are interested in working for the guard."

"Sounds good," Savannah started getting antsy. She was ready to get away from the guard quarters, all these men in armor made her paranoid. "Just don't…never mind, you and Isabella will just get a name calling fight anyway."

"There is only one name for her and that's 'whore'."

Savannah sighed, "Well I have to talk to Varric tonight as well. We have things to discuss about the Deeproads and I have a shit ton of mail to sort through."

"I'll be there," Aveline sighed, shaking her head. "I don't see why you had to befriend that trampy pirate."

"Her boobs attract a lot of free drinks," Savannah joked, slyly smiling. "She'll grow on you one day I promise." Savannah put her hand on Aveline's shoulder plate, the coolness of the metal made her thankful for her armor free attire. "You need to get out tonight, you're looking tired. Stop worrying about everything, that's my fucking job."

X x x x x

The Hanged Man. A place of ruffians, harlots, and shady characters a like. It was the only tavern in Kirkwall and the mixture of locals and strangers gave the tavern a variety of races and social standing almost as large as their drink selection. Savannah Hawke liked to be nestled in her favorite corner close by the fire place. It was lit enough where she could observe all the patrons in the bar; listening intently to what information they might say of interest. Her favorite spot was also enveloped with shadows dark enough where she could unlace her boots and wiggle her toes near the heat of the fire and occasionally relit the fire with a spell.

Her slender fingers where grasped tightly around her mug, the Ditzy Drow was her spirit of choice tonight. She sighed ruffling the papers around her, there was so much work to be done.

The sound of wood scrapping against wood startled her; she looked up to see Aveline pulling out a chair.

"A lot of paper work you have there," Aveline's voice had more life then it did earlier. She was out of her guard armor, another pleasant change. Even though Aveline had what was Isabella like to call "a woman shaped battering ram" her physique was more inviting in normal clothes compared to mounds of armor.

"Ah and even more errands from Varric it seems," Savannah took a sip of her drink, trying to figure out how to order all the papers before her. "Seems we have a grey warden to track down."

"A grey warden?" Aveline dipped her voice low, "I have heard rumors about one in Darktown, he will be a difficult one to find. I will see what I can do."

"Let me do the asking around," Savannah managed a tight smile, "A mage looking for a mage will be easier than a high ranking guard snooping around Darktown looking for a mage. It'll look bad…," she paused to take another deep sip, her eyes watering on the edges. "Speaking of guarding, you had a job for me?"

"Yes," Aveline was distracted temporarily looking at Savannah's drink. "You could set fire to that thing."

"Mages love their firewater." Savannah sarcastically smirked, wiggling her toes to make sure she could still feel them.

"Anyway, there is an ambush, probably for a caravan, although I can't find any shipments that match up," Aveline started rubbing her fingers and Savannah winced when she popped a knuckle. "It doesn't matter though. Highwaymen waiting for someone to rob? I want to put a stop to it, my district or not."

"Well sounds like to me your making it your district," Savannah made sure to give an over exaggerated smile for Aveline before she could squint her eyes into a glare. "Here write down the information on….uh…this paper."

Aveline smirked, reaching for quill. Savannah read over her shoulder making sure she didn't break anything or spill ink on her documents. "Urg, Sundermount. Can I rent some horses?"

"No," Aveline said sternly, "There is a shortcut up this side. It won't take long. We will have to be there three days time, that should be when the raid will hit."

"Good," Savannah started getting irritated; Aveline was done writing her instructions but preceded to read her letter.

"Meeran sure does write in an odd, aggressive…yet…flirtatious way with you," Aveline's eyebrow lifted up, Savannah couldn't tell if she was embarrassed, angry, or was still reading. Savannah snatched the letter away from her anyway, tucking it under the rest of her papers.

"Yes, he always liked to joke with me," Savannah smiled, quickly grabbing another letter and throwing it into the fire. She didn't need to read Meeran making off handed comments about her "spellbinding curves".

"So he's still making you work huh? Are you going to meet this dwarf and do this bait and switch for him?"

"He pays well," Savannah smiled, "besides he trusts me and he wouldn't bother me if it wasn't worth my while, we will check it out under night fall after we find this Warden I suppose."

An approach of strong lavender made Savannah smile, Isabella was leaned against the chair next to her, the jiggling of her exotic jewelry the only sound that made her arrival known. "I bet he wants to see you wield a different kind of staff, hmmm?"

"Oh here enters the whore," Aveline snarled, standing from her chair quickly. "good luck tomorrow Hawke. Are you sure you don't need help finding…"

"No no, I got it," Savannah lifted her hand up, "I might need to tomorrow night, I will let you know."

"I would say be careful but I know you stand no chance of being…taken advantage of. Such manly legs could crush a man." Isabella giggled as Aveline left, shaking her head.

"How have you been doll," Isabella playfully put her head on Hawke's shoulder.

"Busy," Savannah sighed, "Have you seen Carter? This is not like him to not be here."

"Probably at the Rose..." Isabella leaned back, biting her lower lip. "So I overheard you are looking for a Warden hmm?"

"Yes," as much as Savannah enjoyed her friend at her side the absence of Carter worried her. Isabella's perfume signaled that she was prepared for more than just drinks tonight, so bailing wouldn't disappoint her.

"I will come for you in the morning before I go. This isn't like Carter, I need to check on him," Savannah gave Isabella a tight squeeze on her shoulder and quickly slipped her boots back on. "Be sure to be in….your room in the morning?"

"Yes yes," Isabella smirked, grabbing Savannah's drink and took a stiff swallow. "Go give your baby bother a kiss on the check for me."

"I am sure he hate that even if it was sent with your regards," Savannah stressed again to Isabella to be in her room and she quickly left, her bundle of letters dripped tightly in her hand, a worried feeling settling in her stomach.

X x x x x

"My children have been in servitude…..servitude for a year!" Savannah's could heard her mother's voice strain under its own volume. "They should be nobility by now!" Her mother's voice was too soft to scream and when she opened the door she was greeted steadfast by Carter's angry whisper.

"Bout time you got here," he shut the door hastily behind her.

"Nice to see you too not-at-the-hanged-man."

"Sorry I am not angry at you…." Carter shot a glare at Gamlen.

"If wishes were poppy, we'd all be dreaming." Gamlen shot back, his voice dripping in venom.

"What is going on?" Savannah hastily whispered to Carter.

"Gamlen knows something about the damn will left behind for mother," Carter growled. Savannah could only guess the argument had been going on for some time. Savannah looked at Gamlen, his face ridden with irritation.

"Mother is right," Savannah gently touched her mother's shoulder to draw her back from Gamlen's harsh gaze. She didn't deserve to be yelled at anymore, she was worried about her children and she was tired of living in what Carter liked to call "a house painted with beer and shit." She couldn't blame her mother; she was the only one that saw how hard she and Carter had been working.

"Where is the will Gamlen? It wouldn't hurt for mother to see it. It was her father's document too you know."

"I don't remember!" Gamlen waved his arms about, pacing about making the floor squeal and creak with each angry footing. "Your mother was supposed to marry the Comte De Launcet and instead she ran off with some Fereldan apostate!"

"You shut your fucking mouth Gamlen!" Savannah growled. Suddenly her arm was tightly grabbed by Carter's strong hand. Her hand was billowing in fire. She quickly closed her hand, dousing the fire. She rolled her shoulders, regaining her composure.

Gamlen's was looking at her with wild eyes, "Your mother put more of _that,_" he jerked towards Savannah's smoking hand, "that bloody magic in our family line! You can't be the favorite when you do that, Leandra!" Gamlen's eyes were set on his sister.

"Where is father's will," Leandra voice was shaking, her hands raised in a pleading motion. "If I could just see for myself-"

"It's not here alright," Gamlen said sharply, "It was read, it went in the vault. No one needed to look at it again."

"Just like that?" Carter spoke up, "then mother should be able to see it! Was she even mentioned in the will?"

"I don't remember," Gamlen barked, irritated. Savannah glared; her Uncle was getting more and more defensive the more they poked questions at him. She looked over at Carter and nodded. Sounded like their mother was indeed mentioned.

"Take me to the vault," Savannah demanded, holding out her hand. "Don't make me persuade you with my apostate ways."

"I can't," Gamlen backed up from Savannah's hand, "besides it's in the cellar of the estate and someone lives there now."

"And you didn't think to get the will out of the vault?" Carter crossed his arms, he wasn't going to hold back his sister this time.

"It was old news, you think I've been sitting here for twenty-five years waiting for Leandra to slink back?" Gamlen's voice was sounded more and more like a hissing snake.

"How bought the estate-SAVANNAH!"

It took one wave of the hands, just a little nice nudge in her head and push of the air with her hands to send Gamlen into the wall. Savannah slid her uncle up the wall, his feet dangling, his voice a grunting gurgle. She lessened the hold of magic around his throat, "Now how about you start telling the truth, Uncle or not I will crush you."

"Savannah…" Carter dared not touch her, her stance was placed firm in the ground, her arms out and hands extended out holding and manipulating a force he would never understand. "Lessen up a little."

Gamlen slid down the wall a bit, his arms still pinned at his slides, feet still not touching the ground. "I will let him down when he tells the truth."

"No one you know!" Gamlen yelped, wiggling his fingers. "I signed it over!"

"Savannah please," her mother's begging voice made her let Gamlen down, his landing a little more graceful and gentle than Savannah wanted it to be.

"I have gave you a house to live in you wretched girl!" Gamlen was straightening his clothes, his voice a little shaky. If Gamlen and her had been alone she would have gotten the truth out of him, but for mother's sake she didn't.

Gamlen stormed off to his room, slamming the door, probably waking up the whole family of rats living in the attic.

"It's fine, it's fine," Leandra was sighing. "We will talk about it more in the morning. He will come to his sense for sure."

Savannah followed Carter to the kitchen, closing the door briskly.

Carter sighed, "Gamlen has done a lot for us, I am having a hard time hating him."

"There is still lies all in his voice Carter," Savannah was trying to hold back her anger. Of course he would start sidelining with Gamlen, they shared a favorite pastime: hating mages.

"I know," Carter sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, rubbing his forehead. "Gamlen is a chatty drunk and apparently these people he sold it over to have made it into a salve highway into the Undercity."

"Wonderful," Savannah sighed, taking a seat. Her stomach growled, the crumbs left over from breakfast bread reminded her she hadn't eaten all day.

"Mother did give me a key," Carter sighed, "but there is no way we can go back to living there."

"Well we need to put a stop to slavery, mother would be devastated to know," Savannah sighed. "We can still check and see if the will is there you know? I have business in darktown to do tomorrow and we may even get some extra help."

"That sounds great and all-"

"Baby steps Carter," Savannah smiled, despite the fact that her growling stomach probably drowned out her voice.

"Well if it helps I feel like I could really punch somebody right now," Carter sighed, finding an apple tucked away behind a basket and tossed it to his sister. She grabbed it, her smile almost made him forget all his frustration.

"Bring that attitude with you tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do."

X x x x x

**Author's Note:**

**Gah, this chapter took forever but I am glad I got it done within 2 weeks of my last upload. I will try and keep a one to two week update. I have time restraints because it is my last semester of getting my B.S. degree (five 400 lvl classes are killing me), World of Warcraft, and planning for a wedding in Christmas has had me super busy. **

**I would like to thank those who have left comments and have followed this story. You guys have no idea how much that excited me, I cannot stress how long it has been since I have done something like this.**

**As a courtesy I always read the stories of those that take their time to comment on mine! I haven't gotten around to it because I have two major tests and a research paper to do but I when I find spare time I will return the favor! I haven't forgotten!**

**Thanks again everyone, it's great to be back at the FF community. In the next chapter I will be introducing Andres and Fenris. Woot.**

**You guys are amazing, keep up the writing!**

**Until next time**

**3**


End file.
